Nanatsu Minutes in Heaven
by MissDiRed
Summary: Seven Minutes in Heaven Nanatsu no Taizai edition. Hopefully updated soon. Adventure, because... Well, it's adventure into my OC's closet, often with a total stranger! And the outcome? We shall see.
1. Intro

Seven Minutes in Heaven, Nanatsu no Taizai edition! So, shall we start?

It's Seven Minutes in Heaven. Suggestive themes may and will occur.

I don't take requests for those, but tell me if I missed anyone. Reader's gender depends - it's girl when it comes to boys (minus Slader) and boy when it comes to girls (plus Slader). Links shall be put in the description if I won't forget.

* * *

Morgaine and her stupid ideas. It was always Morgaine and her stupid ideas and, what was even more horrifying, she wasn't drunk. No, this time she was completely 'fine', but still, she managed to get that kind of idea to pop in her head.

It started innocently, with a quick visit in Capitol of the Dead which she used to do sometimes to check on Zaratras and Elaine. The two got along in the city of the dead pretty well. When she said that Elaine gave her amazing idea, nobody suspected a thing. They should have.

Of course, she'd ask Ban to help her with the idea Elaine gave her, because he'd always want to do something connected to her at least little bit. And two of them, Ban and Morgaine… If it wasn't disaster right away, it was going to be soon. Somehow, Merlin dwelled into helping them, too, wandering the Liones castle with sly smile. Further day went in, the more nervous everyone became, as they just wouldn't let anyone near Morgaine's quarters nor neither would slip a sound about their plan, which more and more people assumed, was envious.

Especially, when Morgaine ordered Baltra to call everyone to her room, with no exceptions and gave him a list of people to call.

Former great Holy Knights, members of Seven Deadly Sins, some Holy Knights, king's daughters and few additional people, somehow Arthur, too, and little, unimportant you among them.

That was when terror started. When Morgaine and Ban explained their idea of today's 'fun', with Merlin smiling slyly behind them. Seven minutes in heaven, you were to play. And you, barely, but actually had the idea what the game is. How it works.

But, of course, it was Morgaine and Ban. And they wouldn't single detail slip, especially with Merlin correcting everything they said.

People were to choose from the box one of the things Ban snatched from people within the room and go into the closet in the other room with that person for seven minutes.

And guess who'd go first?

Of course, you.


	2. Arthur

**Great Lady Luciana** – I guessed. Now I wanna my gift :

**Enil** – first time reading CanonxReader 7 Minutes in Heaven?

Nanatsu Minutes in Heaven will have shorter chapters than CanonxReader RQ's (mostly).

* * *

Was it your luck, was it not, you were to draw first. You always got in such kinds of messy situations. ALWAYS. You hated that. But this… This might've proven to be quite nice, actually. Well, let's see what lady luck brings, shall we?

You put your hand in the box through gap in the material it's completely covered in and you shudder when your fingers came in touch with something cold, round and slippery.

"Don't worry, no sharp nor disgusting objects in there~ " Ban said. "I made sure to snatch only safe things~ " Not reassured at all, you grabbed the object an pulled it out. It, to your surprise, was an amber gem, orangeish-gold. And you were dumbfounded. From who the hell Ban snatched that thing? What normal person would carry a gem like this around?

"Oh, it's Arthur, actually" Merlin said, slowly walking over.

"What? But I never had thing like this!" boy yelled somewhere from the crowd.

"I put it in for him because it resembles him. It's almost perfectly same color as his hair" Merlin continued, not minding the boy. "And he himself carries nothing you could guess from a first sight, aside from Excalibur, but we wouldn't want to put THAT in the box, now would we?"

Arthur. You just picked Arthur. That dorky child-king of Camelot whose smile was so adorable that you could've 'aaaw' for it for days? Now you just couldn't have believe your luck. Boy came out of the crowd, without his armor, in his training clothes, and gave you dorkiest smile he could've ever make, and you only smiled, shaking your head.

"Into the closet then?" you asked, trying to play it 'cool', while jumping out of joy inside your head.

"Into the closet~" Morgaine and Ban sang in union, practically pushing you and young king into the other room and then into huge but empty Morgaine's closet, shutting its doors behind you. With that, you heard them both leave, and you were alone. But something was wrong. Very, very wrong. At first, you heard a soft but scared whimper, and then turned around pretty freely just to see Arthur with his back against the wall, liking scared.

"Arthur, are you okay?" you asked, taking one step towards the boy.

"I didn't thought it's going to be that dark here…" boy whined, trying to push himself into the wall. And then it hit you – Arthur was afraid of darkness. You were going to say something clever, or at least you thought you were, when Arthur just hugged you, tightly, pressing whole his body against yours. And even if it was literally breathtaking, it also felt nice. "It's seven minutes in heaven, right? We may just as well do that, right?"

"Right" you answered, putting your nose into Arthur's hair and sniffing his sunflower scent. Normally, the boy was little taller than you, but the way he hugged you made nuzzling his hair possible. You had to admit, you've always found liking in young boy, but never actually managed to stay one-to-one with him. Short talk, maybe training together, yes. But to be left with him alone, no. Never. You mentally noted to thank Morgaine later for inventing this game. And Ban, and Merlin. And everyone involved. "Hey, Arthur?"

"Huh?"

"I like you, you know" you said, completely honest. You felt Arthur relax in your embrace, as he muttered something in answer, tightening his grip. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I like you too…" he whispered right to your ear, and you thanked every existing higher forces that closet was dark, because your face definitely was crimson. Well, it burned after all. "But I roughly have any time to spent with you."

"Funny, I thought the same thing" you pretended to chuckle and sound confident, with pretty good result. And you would never admit that the way Arthur hugged you, and with that when he spoke, he spoke directly to your ear was turning you on. No, never. Ever.

"How about we spent more time together then?" boy asked.

"I would gladly…" you started, but was cut off with closet's door rapidly opening, light hurting your eyes and somebody, most probably Ban, yelling out loud 'Time's out!'

"Ooooh" Morgaine pouted. "I expected something… Well, you know, more."

"More?" Arthur asked, finally letting you go, a little bit hesitantly.

"Like to catch you in the middle of kiss" Merlin stated.

"I'm gonna be really mad if I won't catch Hendy or Drey in the middle of being molested by the victim… Oh, sorry, participant" you heard that, and you couldn't help a laugh.

"So, yeah, about spending more time together" you turned to Arthur, who suddenly was acting like normal, cheery, dorky kid he was. "I would gladly see you more."

"That's good to hear!" Arthur cheered, but both of you shivered when Merlin and Morgaine intoned 'Can you feel the love tonight', and both ran out, followed by giggles, laughs and cheers.


	3. Dreyfus

Drey needs love. And love. And some more love. I mean, he's fucking awesome, hot and has better hair than me. Can you believe he's almost fifty? Because I can't.

I wanna molest his hair even more than Hendy's.

R&amp;R anyone?

* * *

Yes. Because who else? You had no idea what circumstances Merlin was choosing under. But somehow he choose you right away. Just because, you presumed. It was weird game, and it had weird rules. And with that, you had biggest choice – you had no idea if that was good or bad thing.

You close your eyes and put your hand into the box, searching for anything that would be familiar, when something catches your attention. It's soft but somehow slippery, lot of strings tied with fabric. Hair. They put in someone's hair. Of all things possible, air. You could bet it was Ban idea (where the heck did he got it from though?) and you pulled it out anyway. It was a strand of reddish-brown, wavy hair. Not long, but very soft, and there was only one person who had hair like this.

"Ban" you started. "Why the fuck there's Dreyfus' hair in the box?" but all you got in answer was wide grin of Fox' Sin of Greed.

"Wait" came a voice from among the crowd, soon followed by Dreyfus himself, as he emerged from among the people. "There's my what in the box?"

"Your hair" you answered coolly, holding the strand to his head – hair fit perfectly, and you saw one shorter strand sticking out of those reddish-brown waves. Within, you were smiling in delight, because Lady Luck was on your side for the first time in quite a while. Anna was gone for almost a decade, and you were trying to seduce the Great Holy Knight for three years already, or go out with him, or anything, really. Just for him to acknowledge your interest in him. But nope, he wouldn't.

Morgaine's stupid ideas were brilliant sometimes.

You were ten years younger than him, and still a single – never married, no children, at the goddamn age of thirty-seven. But that was just your luck when it came to choosing partners. Dreyfus, though, was just perfect for you. And perfectly oblivious – or ignorant, or stupid of what could be – when it came to you and your actions towards him. And now you suddenly got seven minutes with him alone, when he could not run nor excuse himself with his duties – when he had to listen to you. Because it's better late than never, yes?

Besides, it always pissed you off, that he technically could be a grandfather already, but he still looked better than some men twice as young as him. Forever young, forever hot bastard.

You didn't even bother waiting for anyone to lead you to the room with closet – you grabbed Dreyfus' hand and pulled him along, dismissed by some whistles and claps.

"Just remember~" Ban said as you stepped into the closet. "You have only seven minutes~"

You hoped it would be enough.

"Reader" Dreyfus started right after door closed before you could speak. "I'm sorry that you choose me. It's a waste for you, isn't it?"

Oh god, is this man serious? His voice sounds serious. What an idiot.

"You're one hell of a bloody idiot, aren't you?" you hissed out, turning to face him. "You oblivious, ignorant idiot!" you continued to hiss, starting to hit his hard chest.

"Reader?" he sounded surprised. "That's the matter?"

"What's the matter? Maybe the fact that from roughly three years I'm trying to work my way into your life!" you felt him shiver, and only your anger kept you from chuckling, because he looked completely shocked after you said that.

"I'm not worthy of you" he choked out finally, and this time it was your turn to be shocked.

"…what?" yes. What. What the fucking hell?

"I'm not worthy of such fine woman as yourself" he repeated and, worst of all, he sounded serious. And this serious attitude was irritating. You let out a hiss, noting that you hiss fairly often recently, and pushed man back, so he sat on empty shelf and rested his back on the wall as you put your hands on each side of his head.

"I. don't. Care." you growled loudly, watching fear suddenly fill those goddamn beautiful, purple eyes. He had some experiences with angry women before, you assumed. "I don't care about what you think you're not worthy of, or what you think I'm worth. All I care about tight now is what I want. Because I'm so done with subtle suggestions and moves you remain oblivious to!" and then you clashed your lips onto his before he had time to respond, painfully, trapping him in one place with firm grip on his cheeks. And finally, after what seemed like forever, he kissed back, much softer, his hands wrapping around your waist, putting you closer to him and then down onto the floor. He parted your lips and almost immediately you felt hot, wet kisses on your neck and his large and somewhat rough hands.

Seven minutes are not enough at all.

And the very same second closet's door burst open, catching you like that, on the floor with Dreyfus over you, his lips still on your neck.

"I told you~" Ban said. "You have ONLY seven minutes~"

"That's cheating!" Morgaine shrieked. "I wanted to see Drey being molested, not molesting!"

"Whatever" you huffed, standing up angrily and grabbing collar of Dreyfus' shirt, pulling him after you, as you walked out. You didn't bother to fix your clothes or hair – Dreyfus' chambers were located right next to Morgaine's after all.


	4. On Hold

Yuka Tsukino - you can't, because I will eventually do pretty much everyone. Readers have no power over the chronology, though.

Akame548 - does this mean I can't post my works on few different sites? Duh ._. (Especially if most of Wattpaders are just ignorant children who first make mistake that makes my blood boil, and then apologize for it to anger me even more?)

* * *

I have to hold 7 Minutes in Heaven for a while, because I'm mainly goin to focus on Requests now. I will (I think) get back to it, just... RQ's, school, drawing, everything. I must delay something.


End file.
